Mi vida en este mundo y mis relaciones están mal, como lo esperaba
by AITDR
Summary: La historia se desarrolla siguiendo la vida de un solitario de ojos muertos y su día a día, viviendo en otro mundo y las relaciones que logra en este. (Incluirá varios personajes femeninos) Hachiman X Yumiko en el Primer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

"Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitas?"

"Eso es lo que te quería decir. Así que no me interrumpas", Miura puso sus manos en sus caderas e hizo un puchero. "Ejem", ella tosió.

Pida lo que pida, no puedo negarme en mi posición, pero ¿por qué no se atreve a decirlo?.

Además, ¿ella se sonrojo? no, es imposible no hay forma de que Miura se sonroje enfrente mío.

"De todos modos" Miura me vio a los ojos y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¡Vas a entablar una relación de amistad conmigo!" dijo ella, señalándome y levantando un poco su voz.

¿Una relación de amistad? ¿Y que ganaría ella con eso? Podría ser que...

"¡...!"

Ya veo, ella quiere probar mis habilidades.

"Lo entiendo."

"¡¿En serio?!" Por alguna razón Miura sonrió alegremente y se veía muy feliz.

¿Acaso la alegra tanto el probar mis habilidades? Aunque muchos son rumores sin fundamentos...

"Entonces, ¿a quién debo matar?"

"¡¿Que?!" Miura parece sorprendida por mis palabras, ¿Está probando hasta donde puedo llegar?.

"Lo siento, me apresure demasiado, ¿De quién quieres deshacerte?"

"¡A nadie, tonto!"

"¿Que?"

"¿Porque estas tan sorprendido? La única que debería estar sorprendida, soy yo"

"Creí que me estabas probando para ver hasta podía llegar"

"Escucha, Hikio" camino hasta estar enfrente mío y puso sus manos en su cadera "No bromees con lo de deshacerte y matar a la gente ¡No es gracioso!" y una vez más me señalo con el dedo, pero esta vez apunto a mi nariz.

"¿Entonces para que me necesitas?"

"Eso... pues... bueno"

¿Porque parece tan nerviosa? por alguna razón, empezó a jugar con su pelo y, ¿está arreglando su ropa?

"No soy bueno enseñando" Y por su forma de ser, no creo que acepte 'En realidad, si soy bueno deshaciéndome de las personas… y matándolas'

"Ejem" volvió a toser una vez más y comenzó a hablar "¡No quiero que solo me enseñes! Nosotros podemos..."

"¿Nosotros?"

"Ser..."

"¿Si?"

"A-ami... amigo...s... ¡Ah, cielos!" Intento decir algo y luego despeino su cabello y su rostro se puso de color rojo.

¿Intentaba decirme que podríamos ser amigos? No lo creo, lo más probable es que quiera decirme que no esté cerca suyo cuando este con sus amigos.

"No puedo decirlo... me da mucha vergüenza" murmuro en voz baja, pero pude escucharlo todo.

No entiendo que la avergüenza, ¿debería decirle que no se preocupe por eso? no sería la primera vez que una chica me pide que este lejos suyo... o que no me le acerque.

"¡De todos modos! ¡Te necesito! así que... ¡Te quedaras conmigo!" Miura levanto su cabeza y me miro directamente a los ojos.

Y su cara todavía estaba toda roja, ¿debería preguntarle a esa mujer si esta niña come bien? si la veo de cerca es algo pequeña... ¿podría tener alguna clase de enfermedad? ¿Su color de piel es así? ahora que lo pienso podría ser...

"..."

'Te necesito'

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me dijeron eso? al pensar en eso, algo dentro de mí se contrajo y sentí algo extraño en mi estómago.

"Oye, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?" ¿Sin tiempo para pensar? esta niña... al menos déjame entender las cosas.

"..." Por un tiempo estaré sin trabajo... y tampoco me enviaran dinero, así que podría quedarme a trabajar un tiempo.

"Entiendo. Aceptare" A excepción de ella, no tenía otro lugar al que ir.

"No pensé que aceptarías a la primera" los hombros de Miura cayeron con su suspiro.

Oye mujer, ¿a la primera? ¿Tenías otros planes en mente o qué?

"Entonces, ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer?"

"Este..."

¿Podría ser que...?

"¿Acaso no lo habías pensado?"

"¡C-cállate!""

"..."

"¿A qué viene esa mirada? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?"

No, no es eso pero no te oyes muy confiable que digamos...

"'No te oyes muy confiable que digamos', ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"..."

"..."

"¿Que eres una Esper?"

Miura se cruzó de brazo y frunció el ceño.

"No, no tengo esa habilidad" -'¿Entonces como sabes que pensé eso?' - "Tienes la costumbre de decir lo que piensas en voz alta"

"..." 'Maldición, esta mujer es más lista de lo que parece'.

"Mmm" 'Si lo dejo de guardia en la mansión, no podremos vernos y habría rumores si estuviera tan cerca de un guardia...' "Podría..." '¡No! Hina y Yui podrían venir y malinterpretarlo... y también están esos estúpidos nobles'

'¿Me pedirá que me quede en la mansión? No es que me queje, ser un ama de casa es lo mejor... puedo cocinar y lavar la ropa, y soy bastante bueno limpiando... espera, ¿Que ocurrirá con los otros sirvientes? No parece que les agrade demasiado'.

"¡YA SE!" Miura dio un pequeño aplauso y me miro.

"¡...!" Mujer, no grites y me des esos sustos, pero...

'¿Que trabajo ira a darme? Maldición, aunque no lo demuestre, no me pongas nervioso'

"Desde este día, tu..."

"..."

"Serás mi MAYORDOMO"

'Espera, ¿Qué es lo que dijo?'

-Y desde ese día, me convertí en el mayordomo de la familia Miura.

/

Buenas… ¿Cómo les va? Es la primera vez que publico una historia en el fandom de 'Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru'.

Es corto y pequeño, pero aun así quería publicarlo, de hecho tengo otra historia de Boku No Hero Academia (BNHA), y no es que la haya dejado en Hiatus, pero no tenía PC estos meses y como mi billetera tiene una caso grave de desnutrición pues no podía ni escribir ni publicar nada. ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Miura y hachiman son OC? Trate de seguir al pie de la letra sus personalidades y sí que es difícil. Me gustaría crear un mundo de magia, de guerras y todo lo que eso abarca con los personajes de OreGairu, pero es algo que creo que sería demasiado grande para un escritor novato como yo, así que me conformo con esto de momento…

Muchas gracias por leer y díganme que les ha parecido.


	2. Chapter 2

'...'

En este momento me encontraba en un balcón de la mansión. -'Han pasado 3 meses desde que me volví un mayordomo de la familia Miura'- En ese tiempo fui puesto a prueba por el jefe de los Mayordomos y la jefa de las Sirvientas, mi ´entrenamiento`, por así decirlo, fue poder satisfacerlos a ambos, sin excusas y sin descansos, con una vigilancia constante por parte de los dos.

Solo podía significar una cosa... todavía desconfían de mi...

'Aunque no puedo culparlos, después de todo, si un completo extraño aparece de la nada, y se acerca a la familia que sirves, sería lo normal actuar así'

"¡...!"

Me pareció escuchar algo... pisadas y una voz a lo lejos repetidas veces.

'Ahora que lo pienso, me fui sin darle ninguna explicación'

"¡HIKIO!"

'Solo existe una persona que me llama de esa manera' Me di vuelta y entonces la vi, había venido corriendo directo hacia aquí -'¿Que te han dicho sobre correr en los pasillos? Podrías caerte y lastimarte'- o eso quería decirle, pero por su expresión no parece que fuera a dejarme hablar...

"¡Por fin te encontré!" Respirando pesadamente Miura me apunto con su dedo "¡De esta no te libras, vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir!" y por su tono podría decir que estaba furiosa.

'¿Acaso soy un niño perdido para que estés gritando de esa forma? y no me mires así... no hice nada malo'

"¡¿Que te he dicho sobre humillarte de esa forma?!"

'Ah... se refiere a eso...'

La familia Miura a pesar de sus logros en tan poco tiempo, es considerada una familia `joven` dentro de los nobles. Podrían pensar que es bueno conseguir el favor del rey y ser reconocido por él, pero... es todo lo contrario -'Básicamente, para ganar su favor los nobles compiten entre ellos constantemente'-.

"..."

Ahora que lo recuerdo, -'El padre de Miura no solo obtuvo el favor del rey, también fue visitado por el... personalmente'-, Si tuviera que ponerlo en simples palabras... -'Seria como cuando nace el nuevo bebe de la familia, pero el hermano mayor en vez de ser cariñoso con él, esta celoso porque ya no recibe la misma `atención` de sus padres, y es opacado por el `hermano menor`'.

Y ojala fuera así de simple, sería menos trabajo para mí... aunque realmente no puedo quejarme.

"¡Hikio!"

"..."

"No me des esa mirada... ¡¿No me estabas escuchando, verdad?!" Miura cruzo sus brazos en su pecho e hizo un puchero.

'Mujer, no te comportes de esa forma enfrente de mí, ¿Quieres que me enamore y me confiese?... puedo imaginarlo... terminaría siendo rechazado por ti, tu llorarías y esos dos me usarían de costal humano para practicar'

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Hikio, tu... " -Miura puso su mano en su frente como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza, luego bajo sus manos a sus caderas y me miro a los ojos- "¡¿Estás jugando conmigo o te estas burlando de mí?!"

"Por supuesto que no... nunca me burlaría de ti" -'Al menos no sería tan obvio... es divertido ver tus reacciones, pero también quiero vivir'- por sobre todo... esos dos son demasiado sobreprotectores -'Aunque puedo entender el porqué'

"Entonces responde, ¡¿Porque tenías que actuar de esa manera?! ¡No es necesario que te humilles delante de nadie!"

'Solo lo he hecho una vez... no hay necesidad de preocuparse, no se perdió nada y todo termino bien'

"No es la primera vez que te he visto hacerlo, ¡En el pueblo hiciste lo mismo con el vendedor y esos tipos!"

"No lo hago por cualquier persona... solo lo he hecho por ti"

'Además hacerlo por otras personas sería una molestia...'

"Eso no es justo Hikio, tu... siempre eres así, por eso yo..." Miura miro hacia otro lado, como si quisiera evitar mirarme a la cara -'¿Va a decirme que deje actuar imprudentemente?'- suspire y cerré mis ojos por un momento... y por alguna razón -'Esto realmente me molesta'- Aunque debería solo de hacer mi trabajo, al escuchar cómo se burlaban de ti y de tu familia, sentí ganas de cerrar la boca de todos -No me interesa lo que piensen de mí, hace tiempo deje

de preocuparme de eso'- Y los recuerdos que el mas quería olvidar inundaron su mente -'No me gustan los nobles, en su mayoría son basura que nunca han logrado nada en su vida, viven del pasado y de gloria regalada por sus ancestros... no entienden el esfuerzo que tu madre y padre han puesto para llegar hasta donde están ahora'- Apreté los dientes porque no es momento de decir lo que pienso de ellos -'Si le digo eso, podría malinterpretarlo como que la

odio a ella y a su familia'-.

Impotente porque no podía hacer nada, apretó sus puños y hizo crujir sus dientes... él sabía que si actuaba en contra de ellos, a la larga sería un problema -'Matarlos seria fácil, pero problemático... si hago `desaparecer` a unos cuantos, podría producirse una sublevación por parte de las familias restantes'-

"Yumiko... Hachiman" Escuche una voz proveniente de la puerta del balcón, era la madre de Miura.

Se acercó hasta estar al lado de Miura, y nos miró a ambos, primero a su hija "Ebina-chan vino a visitarte como habías dicho, esta esperándote en la sala" -luego me miro a mi y dijo- "Hachiman necesito hablar de algo contigo".

"..."

"..."

"¿Ocurrió algo?" Inclino su cabeza levemente y por un segundo sintió una cálida sensación surgiendo de su pecho... y también una increíble cantidad de instinto asesino que llenaba el balcón.

Busco la fuente y solo vio a miura que lo miraba como si quisiera golpearlo "Nada, iré a recibirla" Dijo y se fue por la puerta, y nos dejó a su madre y a mi solos.

"..."

Escuche algo antes de que desapareciera por completo de mi visión.

'Gracias, Hachiman' -Debe ser mi mente que está jugando conmigo, porque... no hay forma de que mi Ojou-sama sea tan linda (¿Les suena la referencia?), y menos aún -'Que una chica me agradezca'-

"Ejem" Escuche una leve `Tos` y mire hacia donde estaba ella.

"..."

"¿Entonces vas a decirme que es lo que ocurrió? Hachi" Pregunto la madre de Miura con una sonrisa.

"..." Hachiman guardo silencio por un momento y suspiro 'Tanto la madre como la hija se comportan de la misma forma' -y también- 'Son un poco molestas'

"¿Quién es molesta?" Dijo mientras que estiraba mi mejilla izquierda.

'¿Mujer acaso tú y tu hija son brujas en realidad?'

"Nop" Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos "Solo que tienes la costumbre decir lo que piensas en voz alta"

"..."

"Y ¿Brujas? Eso me ofende" -Dijo mientras fingía llorar y limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos- "Como castigo tendrás que cocinarme algo, mientras que me cuentas lo que paso"

"¿No tenías algo importante de lo que hablar?" -Dije mientras masajeaba mi mejilla- 'Establece tus prioridades, mujer'

"Eso puede esperar..." Dijo mientras me tomaba del cuello y me arrastraba por el pasillo.

"..."


End file.
